Sub Rosa
by JorriexLover
Summary: Cry has been in love with his best friend, Pewdie, for three years now. As they go through their senior year of high school, the two of them go through many changes. But the real question is: will Cry ever get what he wants? And will Pewdie also get what he wants? Pewdiecry AU.
1. Prologue

Most stories that start off with, _I fell in love with my best friend_ is narrated by a girl. Usually a teenaged girl who's plain, but nice who is in love with her childhood best friend who just happens to be the quarterback of the football team.

Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course.

That's just not the way this one plays out.

For one, I'm not a girl. And I wouldn't exactly call myself plain. But then, that's basically the only true differences here, I suppose.

I'm a boy and I love my best friend. When all of this came out and went down, I was just starting as a senior in high school. I played football, I had a hot girlfriend, a brand new car, and my best friend just happened to be the quarterback. He also just happened to be a boy.

My name is Ryan. You may call me Cry.

And this is my story.

_**A/N: This is just the prologue, but chapter one will be up very soon. It features Pewds and Cry in a high school essence, but...not in the typical way. I hope you all enjoy it! :)**_


	2. That One Party

I remember the night that started everything like it only happened yesterday. Well, I guess everything started a few years before this when we were freshmen in the field house at school and I accidentally saw him naked. Dear god, that was embarrassing. Luckily, Felix didn't notice how tight my jeans got when I saw him, probably because I screamed 'sorry' and hightailed it right out of there.

However, this night was different. Much different.

That night, we'd gone to a party at our friend, Ken's house. Ken's parties were legendary, mostly for the crazy games the partygoers played. Since Felix and I were pretty much the most popular guys at school, we were automatically invited. And I will tell you that it's pretty difficult to get into these parties. If you're not part of the in crowd, you practically have to sell your arms and legs to Ken. Well that, or your body. Not necessarily to him, but one of his friends.

That night, everybody was having a good time and everyone was completely drunk off their ass...Well, everyone but me. I had had a couple pops of vodka, coaxed only by Felix, but I knew that someone had to take him home. And since everyone else was already either trashed or passed out, it was up to me.

Felix was sad. Not just sad, actually. He was devastated. You see, months before, he'd began to date a girl named Marzia. Marzia Bisognin. Now, she was nice enough, but I'd always found her to be a bit too...perfect. She looked perfect, acted, perfect, made perfect grades, and despite her being a cheerleader, she was _never_ mean to _anyone_. I'm good at finding flaws in people, even Felix and I'm totally in love with him. But Marzia...I just couldn't find one in her.

Anyway, only a week before, Marzia had moved. And not only had she moved, but she'd rejected Felix's plea to stay together despite the twenty-hour difference. Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl. In retaliation, Felix had yelled at her, made her cry, and they hadn't left on good terms, which explained why he popped up in my bedroom at two am that night, begging me to play video games with him. And because I love him, I did. But we didn't play video games. He cried on pillow and fell asleep. I will admit that I didn't really mind him sleeping beside me at all. But when I woke up, he was gone and the next day at school, he acted like nothing had happened, besides thanking me for the 'video games.'

I don't fucking understand Felix sometimes. But I guess that's all right.

There was a girl there named Lisa Schwartz, who's dating Shane Dawson, a theater kid. Shane's cool, but some people find him weird. He's always been really nice to me, so fuck it, I was nice right back. Anyhow, she was pretty drunk, too. And a few of us (maybe ten or eleven) were playing truth or dare, which was fine because I was the only one who'd remember any of it the next morning. I definitely preferred it that way.

It was her turn to ask someone truth or dare, so she spun the bottle. Like I said, everyone was drunk and their memory on dirty party games was pretty warped. So, instead of regular old spin the bottle, they'd shaken truth or dare up by adding the bottle. The bottle, of course, landed on me and I replied with a triumphant, 'dare.'

I had been sitting beside Felix, concerned about how red his eyes were and how slurred his speech was, but I anticipated Lisa's dare. Because she was drunk, I figured she'd tell me to get in my underwear and dance or break something.

I was wrong.

"Go seven minutes in heaven...," she trailed off, looking around the room, "with Felix!"

Some gasped, but most laughed, including Felix himself. I froze, though. Sure, I had quite the thing for him, but I definitely didn't want to just...make out with him for a bunch of trampy high school students. Besides, that would indeed label Felix and I as gay, not that it would really bother me. I guess the only person I was concerned about was our coach. He probably wouldn't take too kindly to his star quarterback and big shot wide receiver drunkenly making out at a two-bit high school party.

"Uh...," I trailed off.

"Seven minutes! Seven minutes! Seven minutes!" everyone cheered.

We didn't do it, though. Not that Felix didn't try to get me to get up and get my ass in the closet. I was too smart for that, as much as I wanted to. I'd much rather be known for being a pussy than kissing my best friend. I'd get kicked off the football team - and hell, Felix probably would, too. Football was Felix's whole life and there was no way I could do that to him. I wasn't homophobic, not in the least bit. But Coach Beckett was.

Felix and I didn't stay much longer, mostly due to the fact that he kept trying to drink more Jack Daniels. When he tried to screw the lid off with his teeth, I decided I needed to put the boy to bed, so I (and I alone) dragged Felix out to my white Dodge Charger and threw him into the passenger seat. Buckling him up was hell, but I finally got him settled.

He babbled aimlessly about toothpaste all the way to his house. I tried to ignore him, but I giggled a little bit. Even delirious drunk he was so fucking cute. And I was incredibly in love with him in every single possible way.

His parents were home when I drove up, but the lights weren't on. Because Felix was a senior, his parents didn't really care when he came home on weekends, just as long as he kept his grades up.

And Felix did. He knew how important education was and worked hard. Sometimes, he helped me with my schoolwork, especially when it came to math, which I am still shit at to this day.

I helped him out of the car and out onto the driveway. I used the spare key that was hidden under a plant near the front door, let us in, and locked it behind us once more. Luckily, his room was downstairs, while his parent's was upstairs. That way, I could put Felix to bed and then sneak out the window without anyone ever knowing I was there. I didn't want Felix to get in trouble.

"Come on, dude," I said, dragging him to his bedroom. He obeyed, but it occurred to me that he wouldn't want to sleep in his jeans. Luckily, Felix usually wore basketball shorts under his jeans for football practice. But to my misfortune, it was a Saturday which meant no school.

Which meant no shorts.

I shrugged, pulling at his shirt. "Come on, Pewds, you gotta go to bed."

He yawned and didn't help me.

His shoes were easy enough to get off. Luckily, he'd worn slip-on vans and no socks, which probably meant that his feet would stink later, but that was his problem. Not mine.

Sighing, I yanked it off of his head. But I was actually really afraid that he was going to throw up on me. Felix was famous for that.

I tried not to stare at him too much, but...Jesus, he was hot. I'd seen him countless times shirtless, though. After all, we were in football together _and_ he'd spent the night at my house and vice versa. But still. I never got tired of seeing it.

T-shirts slip right off. Jeans, not so much.

My eyes followed the happy trail on his torso down to his belly button and finally to the button of his jeans.

"You want this, Cry?" he slurred.

I blushed, but shook my head in disgruntlement. "No, Pewds. What I want is for you is to stop getting drunk and depending on me to get you home."

Felix didn't reply, but then again, I think he was having trouble keeping consciousness. I felt kind of bad about telling him something he wouldn't remember, but _he wouldn't remember_, so I don't know what I was so worried about. I've always been kind of anxious and paranoid.

Once the button and zipper were both undone, his jeans slipped off easily.

Now he was only in his boxers (thank God he'd decided to wear underwear that day), which I definitely left on. I wasn't sure how Felix slept alone, but whenever we were together, he slept in either his shorts or his boxers. I'll admit that I preferred when he wore shorts. It was just...easier for me.

"All right, Felix," I commanded, "go to sleep. I'll see you Monday."

I turned to leave, but Felix stopped me by grabbing my arm.

Sighing, I asked, "what?"

"Why wouldn't you play seven minutes in heaven with me?"

The statement paralyzed me. Not only for the simple fact that he'd said it, but because he sounded like he was sobering up.

"H-huh?" I asked, biting my lip. I looked back at him. He was sitting up in his bed, eyes glued to his ceiling.

"Why wouldn't you kiss me, Cry? Is there something wrong with my lips?"

I breathed a sigh in relief, realizing that he was definitely joking.

I sat back down on the bed beside him and replied, "because Pewds, I don't wanna start something we can't finish."

I was only half-kidding and decided it was time for real talk.

"Besides, Pewds, it wouldn't be good for our reputations, now would it?" I asked him, knowing the answer was no.

He leaned forward, seemingly contemplating my words pensively.

Then he kissed me.

It was sloppy and confused. It was drunken - but only on his part - and it was beautiful. Dear God, it was beautiful. It's mawkish of me to even try to describe the wonder of it, actually. I kissed him back, of course, and he tried desperately to make me let him into my mouth. I was reluctant, only because I was conscious of what the fuck was going on. I think that's what made me pull away and push him off of me, though I didn't want to. How I didn't want to...But it wasn't right. I was more or less taking advantage of him. I wanted him to remember it and I wanted him to be in his right mind if we were going to go down that road (no pun intended).

"No Felix," I said sadly, and used my palm to lower him back down on his bed.

"But-" he went to say, but I shushed him, by tucking him in tight under his sheets and blanket.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you Monday," I repeated, heart beating faster than it ever had.

Defeated, he shut his eyes and I sighed in relief.

And then I snuck out the window and drove home to take an ice cold shower.

_**Well, there's chapter 1! I really hope people like this. It's my first Pewdiecry multi-chapter story. Actually, it's my first slash multi-chapter fic. Please tell me what you think. Hopefully, you'll leave some feedback. Chapter 2 should be up soon, soon, soon. :) **_


	3. That One Car

_**A/N: Just to clarify, I have no idea if Cry's mom is a nurse. In this story, as it as pretty freaking AU, she is. If she's not in real life, that's all fine and dandy. I just don't want to get a bunch of messages explaining to me what she is. That, and Nathan's age. I get that he and Cry are about ten years apart, but like I said, this is AU. He's older in this story. Granted not much older, but yeah. AND, I know that Minx is a lesbian and therefore not interested in boys, BUT for this story to work, she likes said, enjoy the update! Thank you.**_

* * *

Monday morning, I was shaking in my boots as I got ready for school. I guess the more accurate term here would be that I was shaking in my sneakers. I knew that Felix had been incredibly drunk the night before, but that didn't mean he'd forgotten what we'd done. For the most part, I prayed that he had forgotten, but I wasn't sure that he would. A tiny part of me really wished that he would remember and confront me about it.

The not knowing was what made me so anxious.

I rushed down the stairs to the smell of waffles, maple syrup, bacon and something else.

My mom stood in the kitchen wearing her pink scrubs, as she was a nurse at children's wing at the local hospital.

She turned to me and smiled. "Breakfast's ready, Ryan. I'm guessing Nathan's still in bed."

I'd forgotten to wake him up, as I frequently did. The little squirt enjoyed sleeping in. But then again, who didn't? I know I did, _but_ I couldn't afford to be tardy, with football and all.

"Sorry Mom," I apologized, sheepishly, sitting down at the table.

She plopped a plate of waffles, bacon, and was that strawberries? in front of me. Hey, those _were_ strawberries.

"Whipped cream?" I asked, hopefully.

She smiled and nodded, sliding the can to me.

Wow, waffles, strawberries, bacon, _and_ whipped cream. On a Monday?

"What's the occasion?" I asked, squirting a mountain of cream onto my already large stack of waffles.

She gave me a look, mainly because I know better than to use that much whipped cream, but she soon smiled again. However, this time it was an odd, secretive simper. "I'll show you when you finish eating." She sat down a glass of orange juice in front of me.

I frowned, wondering what in the world my mom was so happy about. But for the time being, I'd enjoy this rare treat of a breakfast.

As I was eating, my mom walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled for Nathan to brush his teeth. Though she would like very much for him to shower every morning, there was no way he was going to do that at the hour he got up.

I swallowed the last of my food and downed the last drop of my juice. Then I called for my mother, who was upstairs, probably coaxing Nathan into wearing clothes that didn't have pudding stains on them.

With Nathan in tow, my mom sauntered down the stairs with a bright smile on my face.

_Okay Mom, that creepy smile's got to go. _

"Come on outside, boys. That's where _it_ is," my mom said, leading Nathan to the door.

I jumped up from my seat in interest. For my mom to be this excited, it had to be something big.

My mom opened the door and revealed a beautiful red Camaro that appeared to be brand new.

I was almost speechless.

Almost.

"M-Mom, what is this?" I asked, blinking profusely.

"It's a 2014 Camaro," she explained, "with black leather interior. And it's yours, Ryan."

"It's so nice!" Nathan exclaimed.

I swear I almost had a heart attack. Not just for the simple fact that there was a brand new, shiny, awesome car in our driveway, but also because I was shocked. We're not exactly a poor family, but we definitely weren't rich, either.

"Mom, how can we afford this?" I asked, "h-how?"

She smiled again, eyes sparkling. "A couple months ago, a girl who was about nine came into the hospital. She was very sick with a seemingly curable disease. However, the disease was going to be incredibly expensive to treat. I felt bad for the family and secretly told her father of this clinic a couple towns over-"

I frowned. "Can't you get fired for that?"

She shrugged. "Probably. But I would wish someone would do the same thing for me if one of you were to become sick."

When she said 'one of you,' that included me, Nathan, my older sister, and our niece, who was born only a few months ago.

I nodded in agreement, still unsure of where this was going.

"She was better very soon, actually even sooner than I had anticipated. Saturday morning, while you were asleep, her father called. As it would turn out, he owns a car dealership and he wanted _me_ to have the first new car shipped to him - for free!"

I shook my head in amazement.

She continued. "I tried to refuse, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said that he owed me so much for saving his daughter and for helping them to save their money. With the money they saved, they're able to take her to Disney World, something she's dreamed about her whole life."

I smiled. I liked Disney World. Every kid should definitely get to go.

"So, I'm selling the Oldsmobile. I'll drive the Charger...And this one's yours," she finished.

I was confused. "But...Why don't you drive it, Mom?"

She shook her head. "No, too fancy for me. Besides, you'll be going to college next year. You're going to need it."

I leaned forward and gave my mom a hug, squeezing her close. "Thanks Mom. So much. I'll never forget this."

She kissed my forehead and said, "I know you won't Ryan. Now, run along to school. You don't need to be late."

"Hey!" I suddenly heard Nathan say.

"Yeah, buddy?" I asked.

"We can I ride in it?" he asked very seriously.

My mom and I both laughed. I leaned forward and ruffled his hair, which he absolutely hates and replied, "this afternoon, squirt. I promise."

* * *

I felt pretty awesome in my new car, I'll admit that. I had brought my Three Days Grace One-X CD and was blasting "Riot" as loud as my ears could take it. The only thing that was truly missing was the windows rolled down (which wasn't an option due to the fact that the weather had recently turned chilly) and...Felix. How nice it would have been to have in the passenger seat, riding along with me, singing at the top of our lungs.

I suppose I could've simply driven to his house and picked him up, but to be honest, I was _way_ too nervous. I mean, I still didn't know if he remembered kissing me or not. I decided it would just be best to wait it out.

No sooner had I pulled into the parking lot, our friend, Adam, was leaning over it, inspecting it.

"This car's awesome, Cry!" he exclaimed.

I guess I should explain the whole 'Cry' and 'Pewds' thing. Simply put, they are our usernames on Twitter. I'm Cryaotic and Felix is Pewdiepie. One day, we though it would be funny to start calling each other by our usernames - and they just stuck. I kinda liked it, though.

"Thanks Adam," I replied, smiling with pride in my car.

"You're welcome," he replied, "so what year is it?"

"2014," I replied.

I was greeted with an eyebrow raise. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Really."

I wouldn't be shocked if he believed I was dealing drugs. But I wasn't, and that was all that matters.

Sighing I asked, "seen Pewds today?"

He shook his head. "Doubt he's here yet. You saw him Saturday and how pretty freaking drunk he was. I don't think a whole Sunday's worth of sleep would be enough to cure that bad of a hangover."

I considered that and shrugged. "Ah well. I guess we should go in, huh?"

He nodded and we walked into the building.

My locker was very near Ken's which meant that I usually spent locker time watching him talk to Minx, this other girl we know. It was odd, really. Ken was actually a year older than all of us and should have graduated a year before, but due to his cutting class constantly, he flunked. He wasn't exactly bummed. I think college scares him, as it does all of us. But, he's pretty popular and happy, so I guess he'l be fine. Minx, on the other hand, was kind of a loner. She was very artsy and kept to herself. I think that it was partly due to the fact that she was British and new and didn't feel like making new friends so late in her high school years. I didn't really blame her. She also had purple highlights in her hair and Ken...Well, he was head over heels in love with her and asked her out constantly. She usually either laughed and walked away or chuckled and said, 'not this time.' But if she was pissed, she slammed her locker shut and stalked off.

But Ken kept trying. Perseverance, you know.

Today was no different, but Minx must have been in a good mood, as she was smiling and only slightly rolling her eyes.

"Hey Cry!"

I turned to see my best friend, my Felix, standing in front of me with a wide grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Had a good weekend, friend?" I asked, teasingly.

He shook his head, grumbling. "The furthest thing from it, bro. I don't even know how I got home...Do you?"

I was almost positive he knew, but I played along. "Yeah, Pewds. I took you home. Don't you remember?"

He shook his, smiling shyly. "The last thing I remember is arriving at Ken's."

Which meant that he didn't remember kissing me. For some reason, this upset me way more than it should have. I should've been happy that our friendship wasn't destroyed.

But I wasn't. I sighed. "You gotta stop drinking so much, dude. Seriously, it's not good for you."

He frowned and looked at his feet.

I felt bad for him, of course. "Take it out on the field, Pewds. Look, we've got practice today. I'm sure we could find some way to let you tackle, even if you are the quarterback."

His face brightened. "Yeah! Hey Ryan, that's a great idea!" He punched my arm with excitement. I guess that was his way of thanking me.

I nodded. "That's what I'm here for. To give you advice, rides home, and chocolate milk."

He laughed. "Exactly!"

It's true. Every day at lunch, he steals my chocolate milk, which he knows I love. And I let him do it because I love him and it's cute to see him drink it from a bendy straw like a kindergartener.

Bastard.

Suddenly, his gorgeous blue eyes tilted to something behind me. It was Mrs. Olson, the counselor. She had a girl with her, an incredibly beautiful girl with blond hair, sparkly blue eyes, and a very nice smile.

"Ryan, this is Charity. She's new. You think you could show her around?"

"I-" I stammered, surprised.

"Normally, I would do it, but I've got a meeting this morning and I'd hate to just let her roam around aimlessly." She smiled at me.

Charity caught my eye and gave me a sweet grin. I blushed. She was cute, very cute.

And perhaps just the thing to help me forget about Felix.

"Sure, Mrs. Olson. Sure."

* * *

_**Thank you to BeautysHarlequin for the review! Yes, Adam**_** is _Seananners._**_** :)**_


	4. That One Girl

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it! :)**_

Charity's last name was Weller and she was from Alaska, so she wasn't used to the warm Florida weather yet. She couldn't believe how warm it still was, being early October. She was as nice as I'd expected and she liked video games, which meant that she was in, in my book, anyway.

She was a junior, so I didn't have any classes with her, but we did, however, have the same lunch schedule, so I invited her to eat lunch with us at our table. I hoped that Minx sat with us that day, or Charity would be the only girl besides Red, who would be too busy talking to Russ to pay much attention to her. Then again, if Charity didn't have a girl to talk to, she'd more than likely talk to me because I'd be the only one she knew.

Despite my newfound interest in her, a tiny part of me still believed that it was pointless to even try to get over Felix. After all, I had been in love with him for a little over three years, or at least, that's when I'd realized it. I'm sure that the dumb little crush had always been there.

Regardless, Charity was sweet, pretty, _and_ liked video games. I was sure that I could make anything work.

* * *

I don't know about every other high school in the world, but at least at ours, lunchtime was the highlight of everyone's day. Not only did we get to eat, but we also got to take a break from learning and talk freely with our friends. I know it was my favorite time, for sure.

The difference between our school and other schools, however, is that only one thing was served every day. That day, it just happened to be chicken strips. Now, I don't know if you've had a chicken strip day at school, but if you have, you know what happens.

Utter and complete chaos.

The line becomes so incredibly jumbled so that _no one_ can get through, teachers pull their hair out, and the students constantly get in trouble, many even get ISS.

All for some fucking chicken strips.

Now, I love chicken strips as much as the next person, but I don't see the point in causing such a ruckus over imitation meat pieces. But hey, it's high school. And high school is strange that way.

Charity looked a bit overwhelmed as we walked through the lunch line together. I did my very best to keep her chilled out. Luckily, we made it to the table without any injuries.

Pewds wasn't at the table yet, but Snake, Scott, Ken, and Adam were.

"Who's this, Cry?" Ken asked, eyeing her.

I shook my head and sat my tray down beside Adam. "This is Charity, she's new. Charity, these are my friends. Ken's the nosy one. Adam's the one sipping his Coke too fast. Scott's the one trying to bum more mashed potatoes, and Snake's the one he's trying to bum potatoes off of."

She smiled, but I knew it was a bit much for her to take in.

Where the fuck was Minx when you needed her?

"I am not 'bumming' potatoes," Scott complained, putting emphasis on bumming, "Snake's a slow eater, a potato-hater at that. He should feed those who aren't."

Snake rolled his eyes. "I am not a potato-hater. I just don't like to eat the school's quickly. They gave me indigestion once."

"So give them to me!" Scott yelled back.

Snake shook his head. "No. I said 'quickly.' I _will_ eat them, but I shall take my time."

At that, Minx did approach the table, with Red and Russ behind her. Russ and Red, of course, were giggling, heads together in a privy conversation. Minx, on the other hand, slammed her tray beside Ken's and proceeded to take out her notebook.

"Minxy," Ken said, smiling.

I saw the corners of her mouth turn up very slightly, but she kept writing.

"Whatcha writing?" Adam asked her.

Minx could tolerate Adam's questions, so she replied with, "poetry."

"What about?" Russ asked, tearing himself away from his girlfriend for half of a second.

"The bloody sacrifice of young orphans to the dark lord, Satan," she replied, her mouth in a thin line.

Everyone at the table besides Charity burst into laughter. Minx isn't a satanist, of course, but she enjoyed to freak people out. Luckily, most of us had already figured out she was joking. I'd forgotten to warn Charity, though.

Charity's face flashed with pure horror and I almost laughed. "She doesn't mean that," I clarified, "it's just...a running joke here."

She calmed down. "I feel stupid now."

I shook my head. "Don't. We're a...a hard bunch to get to know," was my best explanation.

"It's cool," she said, "at least you're all nice...From what I can tell."

That rewarded her with laughter from all around the table. I could tell this pleased her.

"What's so funny?"

I didn't even need to look up. The little, annoying flutter in my heart told me exactly who it was.

Felix squeezed in beside me and Ken, forcing Ken to move closer to Minx. Not that Ken minded, and to be honest, I don't think Minx did, either.

"Cry, are you cheating on me?" he asked, shooting me a look of jealousy.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Of course not, Pewds." I then noticed Charity looking at me questioningly. I stopped smiling again, "it's - it's another running joke. I'm sorry."

She cracked a smile. "It's fine." Then she laughed.

Felix nodded. "I see. You're cheating on me with Charity."

I absolutely _love_ Felix's accent. So much in fact that I can't believe I haven't mentioned it yet. Felix is originally from Sweden, but he moved here in seventh grade. Therefore, he pronounces the 'ch' sound as 'sh.' He hadn't really said, 'you're cheating on me with Charity,' it was more like 'you're sheating on me with Sharity,' God, he's cute.

When Felix moved here, I wasn't exactly popular, but I wasn't a loner, either. On Felix's first day, I was sitting alone, waiting for Red, Russ, Scott, and Snake to get to the table, playing _Mario Kart _on my Nintendo DS. He approached me and I was greeted with the most hypnotizing eyes I'd seen in my whole life. Their shade of blue was just...amazing to me, even then.

_"Is that _Mario Cart_?" _he'd asked.

_ "Yeah," _I'd replied, then I asked a very seventh grade-ish question. _"Who are you?" _

He'd smiled. _"I'm Felix Kjellberg_," he'd said, _"and you are...?" _

_ "Ryan Terry." _That was before anyone called me Cry.

He sat down and pulled out his own DS _and _his own copy of _Mario Kart_, in which we began to do two-player VS. And just like that, we were best friends. Since Red, Russ, Scott, and Snake all really liked video games, they became fast friends with Pewds, as well. Adam and Ken quickly joined our little group, as well, finally Minx rounded it out the beginning of this year. Actually, we were pretty good friends with Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, another set of best friends that had graduated the year before. Anthony's girlfriend, Kallel, had been really good friends with Marzia, as well.

I remember when Pewds told me he was going to ask Marzia out. It was horrible, absolutely horrible. I put on a smile and told him to go for it, as it only made sense for the quarterback to go out with the head cheerleader, which made him smile and that made me happy. The happiness didn't stick around, though. Marzia, of course, said yes, which left me pretty fucking depressed. I knew I couldn't have Felix...but that didn't mean it made the fact that he had a girlfriend any easier to accept. I think she could tell I wasn't too fond of her, but she tried her hardest to be friends with me. It just...it didn't work. I was always civil to her and smiled when Pewdie talked about her, but I couldn't make myself like her. She was nice, gorgeous, graceful, smart, articulate, and just perfect. She was faithful to him, as far as I knew, but from what Felix told me...she wasn't innocent. I didn't just dislike her.

She was the bane of my existence.

I can't exactly say I was happy when she left, though. I mean, my first instinct _was_ to jump for joy, but when I saw how much it hurt him when she told him the news, I felt bad. I loved Felix with all of my heart, therefore I only wanted him to be happy, even if my happiness suffered.

Luckily, he was starting to get over it, and I was working my hardest to get over _him_. Hence Charity, which I suppose _is _a little bit mean, considering I may or may not have been using her as a scapegoat for my feelings for Felix. But hey, we've all got our demons.

Mine just happened to be a little more evil than most.

"No, I'm not," I said innocently. I used to make fun of his accent, but I decided not to today. I was more interested in what Pewdie had to say.

Felix turned to her and said, "he's a _fabulous_ guy, so if he _is _cheating on me, treat him right, okay?"

She blushed and nodded.

I wasn't sure how to feel. I knew girls pretty well, considering I was a wide receiver, was really popular, and was best friends with the quarterback, so I knew that this blush could mean absolutely anything. It could mean that she liked me, it could mean that she liked Felix, and it could also mean that she was just embarrassed. I hoped that it was the first one, though. As far as girls went, I liked her the most, well, besides Red and Minx, of course. In fact, I was pretty attracted to her, which I guess wasn't that shocking, since the only guy I'd ever liked was Felix. The only other crushes I'd ever had were on girls.

My thought bubble popped when Felix said, "I'll take that!" referring to my carton of chocolate milk. He proceeded to reach over and snatch it from me.

Everyone laughed, including Charity, who I guess just decided not to ask questions.

"Heard about Toby's party Saturday?" Ken asked, eating half of his roll in one bite.

Everyone at the table groaned (besides Charity at first).

"We don't like him," Ken pointed out to Charity.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she giggled. "I gathered."

We haven't _always_ hated Toby Turner. In fact, I guess you could have call us and him friends at one time. That is, until we hit sophomore year and he became a huge dick. He's second string quarterback and it's always bothered him.

I guess that's why he decided it would be a good idea to try to break Felix's ankle during football practice.

During a standard play, Toby viciously tackled Felix and forcefully landed on his ankle and started to twist it. Luckily for him, I happened to be standing near them and yanked him off of Pewds before he could _really_ damage it. It was only sprained and Pewds was able to play in the game afterward. Felix has never really gotten his revenge and that's what worries me. I've never seen Felix be too vindictive, but he really hated Toby.

And I mean he _really_ hated him.

"We gonna crash it?" Red asked, a mischievous smile playing on her face.

I noticed that Felix's usual cheerful grin had disappeared and his mouth was in a thin line, his blue eyes losing their signature glint.

That definitely wasn't good.

"Yeah," he replied, "we are. Right, Ryan?" He looked straight at me and so did everyone else.

I noticed that he didn't call me 'Cry' as he usually did. Usually, that wasn't a big deal, but I knew that it was at the moment. I would have said no, but he was going, I knew he was. Something was going to go down, for sure, and he _was_ after all, my best friend, therefore, I had to be there if something happened.

"Right," I replied, sighing.

Besides, that could be the perfect time to ask Charity out.

* * *

_**O_O **_

_** Do we hate Charity? Do we like her? Let me know! I will say that if you like her, you are a greater person than I. **_

_** I know that Toby and Pewdie don't really hate each other and I **_**love**_** Toby, so please don't think I'm making him a dick for my own personal gain, lol. I just think that their little (insert air quotes) 'feud' is funny and it fits well for the story. **_

_** I have a question for you guys, if I were to add another Youtube ship to this story, who would you guys like for it to be? I am a HUGE Ian/Anthony shipper and a pretty big Shane Dawson/Joey Graceffa shipper, as well. It'd be pretty easy to fit Ianthony in here and it'd be easy to have Snake/Jund, too. If you'd like to see any of the three, leave it in a review, please. :) **_

_** I listened to "Defying Gravity" by Wicked while writing this chapter. Is that weird? I don't care if it is, it's my favorite musical. I'm going to see it in January. *Squeals* **_

_** Haha, and the chicken strip bit was based upon my high school. It's always incredibly chaotic and everyone acts like monkeys...See what I did there? *Awkward silence.* Sorry. **_

_** Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I write it and I don't know when that will be, haha. **_

_** -Kalina :)**_


	5. That One Fight

_**Thank you very much for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! They make me absolutely giddy. Now, does anyone know what music Cry likes? Has he mentioned a favorite band? A favorite artist? A favorite song? A favorite instrument? As of now, I am forced to make him like **_**my **_**music and that feels wrong. If anyone knows or knows of a video where he discusses it, that'd be great.**_

* * *

The week went by swimmingly. I made a high B on my pre-cal/trig test and Felix made a low A on his English test. This is another reason we are best friends. I suck at math, he sucks at English. He's good at math, I'm good at English. Through lots of trials and tribulations, I had become mediocre at math and he'd became mediocre at English. But the best part was that we'd had a home game Friday and defeated our rivals. Coach Beckett was thrilled and the team poured Gatorade all over Felix and I because he'd thrown me the winning touchdown.

Yes, I scored the winning points. Bow down, motherfuckers, I own the pigskin.

And afterward, Charity hugged me. I actually felt something, which was good.

But it didn't feel as good as when Felix hugged me tight and actually kissed my cheek.

That felt awesome. A little _too _awesome in some places.

I think that Scott's onto me, though. I'm pretty sure he noticed the way I blushed when Felix's cute little mouth grazed my face. He furrowed his eyebrows at me as I passed by. I pretended to ignore him. Toby, of course, called us faggots. I chose to ignore him, too; Pewdie, luckily for Toby, did not hear him, as he was too busy talking to Anthony and Ian, who had come home for the weekend. Besides, Toby was probably just jealous that he didn't have a friend he was as close to as Pewds and I were.

Anthony and Kallel had broken up. That was pretty shocking, especially considering I'd heard more than once that they were getting married. I guess my sources were incorrect. Fucking Red. But Anthony didn't seem too bothered, which was odd, seeing as though his world had revolved around her for the longest time. Oh, well. Things change.

Saturday morning, I helped my mom clean the garage. Saturday afternoon, I played Worms with Nathan. Saturday night, I jumped in my fucking amazing Camaro, picked up Felix, and drove to Toby's.

As always, Felix complained about my choice of driving music. He doesn't understand why I enjoy Mayday Parade so much. He says that they're a girls' band. The idiot loves One Direction. Such a hypocrite.

He's fucking adorable, isn't he?

_"And I'm so sorry for myself, got me tied like a knot, twisted up in my thoughts!" _I sang at the top of my lungs, eliciting a groan from Felix.

"Shut up!" Felix yelled, covering his ears. But he was laughing.

I reached over and turned the knob to the left, turning the music down. "Fine, we're almost there, anyway."

After that, Felix got quiet. I wasn't sure what he was planning, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. He stared ahead, his mouth in a line, that cute smile gone from his face.

A few moments of silence later and I was losing it with worry. "Penny for your thoughts, friend?"

He shook his head and cracked his knuckles. "It's nothing."

I frowned. "It's not _noth_ing,"I protested, "if it was nothing, you'd be smiling."

He cracked a grin, I think for the simple fact that I knew him so well. "I'll behave, I promise."

I grinned, pulling into Toby's driveway. "I'm gonna hold you to that, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay...," he trailed off, "is Charity gonna be here?" he asked rather quietly.

I think I might have blushed. "Maybe. I asked her if she wanted to come and she said she might show up," I shrugged.

Pewdie didn't reply, he only opened the car door and made a beeline to the front of the house. Sheepishly, I got out, too, and joined him at the door.

"Felix, please tell me what you're plotting," I pleaded.

He shook his head. "I promised I'd be good, didn't I?"

I sighed.

He didn't knock, just opened it and stalked right in. By the time we'd reached the party, everything was pretty crazy. The music was incredibly loud, classmates were already drunk, and even those who weren't were dancing like fools. As always, Toby was on the center of the dance floor with two blond chicks from the Catholic school in the next town. "Right Round" by Flo Rida was so loud in the speakers that I wished I had earplugs. By the way, who picked that old-ass music?

I looked around the room searching for Charity and spotted her talking to Red, Minx, and Raven, Red's friend who had graduated the year before. I was surprised to see that Minx was there. Parties weren't her thing. Perhaps it was because she wanted to see Raven.

"There she is," I said, pointing her out to Pewds.

He didn't seem to care. "Ah, okay."

"I'm gonna go say hi," I said, ignoring his obvious disinterest. What the fuck was his problem? Was he _that_ focused on Toby? Christ, I hoped not. I wasn't exactly up for a fight that night.

"Whatever," he replied, his smile dropping and eyes going to the floor.

I should've asked what the fuck was wrong with him, but I wasn't happy with him. More importantly, I was trying to get rid of that stupid-ass crush he was the object of. Spending extra time with him in place of a girl didn't seem to be the way to go.

I pushed my way through the crowd of grinding teenagers to the trio of girls in the corner.

"Hey Cry!" Red said looking up at me. Behind her glasses, her eyes were bloodshot. Miss Red's been drinking, I see.

"Where's Russ?" I asked. It's hard to tear them apart, so I was a little more than confused.

She shrugged. "I don't know!"

I looked over at Raven, who laughed. "I don't know, either," she replied. Raven was drunk, too.

I rolled my eyes. "Charity, are you-"

She shook her head no in reply. "No way. I wanted to be sober enough to talk to yo - people," she stammered. She was blushing and she'd almost said 'you.'

I took that as progress.

And I didn't even have to _ask_ if Minx was drunk. If she ever did get drunk or high, she certainly wouldn't do it at parties.

Even still, the longer I talked to Charity, the more I looked over my shoulder to ensure myself that Felix wouldn't hurt anyone, namely Toby or his best friend, Gabe. Almost every time, he was talking to Ian and Anthony or Scott and Snake and Russ (thankfully, he came over and got Red and Raven) or Minx (who'd left after realizing I wanted to talk to Charity alone), Ken, and Adam.

Charity and I talked a little, but mostly we watched the drunken idiots dance to old music. I was pretty certain a few kids were high on ecstasy, but I decided it wouldn't be the greatest idea to tell Charity that. She was quiet and liked to see the best in people. I didn't want to ruin her perception of the kids just yet.

Eventually, we decided to join the rest of my group's corner. Admittedly, I had run out of things to say and she was too shy to spark conversation by herself.

Felix's smile lit up when he saw me, but as instantly as it had come, it disappeared. Had this been a cartoon, I would have definitely scratched my head. It was strange. Usually, Felix smiled a lot around me. Fucking Toby had his mind all blurry. That had to be it.

Right?

The conversation in our circle ended abruptly and with everyone in front of me frowning. At first, Pewds and I were confused, but the all too familiar voice cleared it up.

"I didn't invite you guys," Toby slurred, touching my shoulder.

I shrugged him off, thinking that he was damn lucky he hadn't touched Felix. I didn't like him, sure, but I didn't purely _hate _him the way that Pewds did.

"Decided to crash," Felix replied. "You got a problem, Turner?"

Toby shrugged. "You're here already, I guess I could let you stay."

I prayed over and over in my head that Toby would just leave us alone. If he didn't, Felix was really gonna kick his ass. Then Gabe would be forced to jump in, so _I'd _be forced to jump in and-

Well, you get the picture.

"Thanks," Ken replied, satirically.

I couldn't read Toby's expression, but I knew it wasn't good. The shit was really about to hit the fan and there was no way for me to avoid it.

"I let Marzia stay _plenty_ of times," he said with a smug smile.

_Oh, fuck. _

I saw Felix's jaw and shoulders tighten and all of our friends' eyes bug out.

"Felix-" I went to say, but Pewds didn't listen.

"_What_ did you just say to me?" he asked, turning to Toby and getting only inches from his face.

Toby must've been _really_ shit-faced because he was very brave that night. "I _said_ that Marzia spent the night, Felix! What don't you understand?'

Felix gritted his teeth and grabbed Toby's collar. "I'll give you three seconds to take that back."

That stupid Turner kid. He just didn't know when to quit. "What's the matter, Felix? Can't stand the idea of someone else fucking your girlfriend?"

_And_ _there it was. _

Felix threw Toby down, curled his fingers into a fist, and thwacked him in the face again and again and again.

As this was going on, I spotted Gabe running toward Felix. Sighing, I stepped in front of him.

"Out of my way, Ryan!" he yelled.

"Let them fight it out!" I retorted.

He shook his head and reached for me. I ducked and kneed him hard in the gut. As he was doubling over in pain, I brushed my hand against Felix's back. "Felix, stop it!"

He didn't reply.

"Look, do you want a repeat of last time?" I reminded him.

"Shut up, Ryan!" he yelled, still pummeling Toby.

The last fight Felix participated in was against the quarterback of our school's rival school. His parents called the cops, but we managed to sneak away. I really didn't want anything incriminating going on my permanent record this close to college. I definitely didn't want that to happen to Felix, either.

Gabe stood back up and I socked him hard in the gut again.

"Pewds, come on," I said, pulling on him. He struggled, but when Ken and Adam joined me and Snake and Scott dragged Gabe away, he finally stopped. Good thing, too, as Toby's nose was bleeding profusely.

What really frustrated me was that I couldn't figure out if what Toby had said was true. Had he and Marzia really hooked up? Though I wouldn't put it past Toby, I would have never guessed Marzia would do such a thing, especially to Felix. Perhaps she didn't love him as much as everyone had thought.

Felix was breathing hard and was glaring in Toby's general direction. "Can you get me out of here, Cry?"

I bit my lip and looked back to where Charity stood with Red, Raven, and Minx, watching, her eyes shining with worry.

I am not proud of my decision. Yes, I understand that Felix is my best friend. Yes, I understand that I love him. Yes, I understand that this was a _huge_ dick move and it was _way _against the unwritten bro code, but...I was a teenage boy. That's really all there is to say.

"A-actually, Pewds, I kinda wanted to talk to Charity...Could Adam maybe take you home?" I decided that Adam would be a better choice for two reasons. One, he wasn't buzzed like Ken, and two, Ken would _definitely_ not want to leave Minx just yet.

Immediately, I regretted this statement at the immense hurt in Pewdie's eyes.

He nodded. "Sure. Yeah, that's fine."

I tried to explain. "Felix, I-"

He gave me a very obviously forced smile. "No, no, it's fine."

Ken and Adam shared a confused look before Adam nodded. "Sure, Felix, come on."

Pewdie gave me a small wave before trailing behind Adam out the door.

My heart ached a little bit. I'd just totally ditched him for a girl. A girl that I didn't like _nearly _as much as him. I shook my head before moving back toward my friends. At my return, Raven, Minx, and Red shared knowing grins (well, not exactly a grin on Minx's side, but a non-apathetic face in its own right) and excused themselves to Ken, Ian, Anthony, Russ, Snake, and Scott, leaving Charity and I alone.

I could've sworn I heard them talking inappropriately about Charity and I. Everyone had been assuming we were going to get together since the first day of school and they were excited that 'Cry might finally get a girlfriend!' The only one who hadn't brought it up to me was Pewdie, which was weird. If I so much as _looked _at a girl, he was teasing me about her. Now, here I was, incredibly close to asking this girl out and he hadn't said a _word_.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized quickly.

She brushed a blond strand out of her face. "It's all right. Is Felix okay?"

I nodded. "He's fine, just a little shook up."

She eyed me. "Are _you_ okay, Ryan?"

I nodded again. "I'm totally fine. I'm used to this, you know."

She grinned. "I guess so. It seems like being Felix's friend is exhausting."

I laughed. "It is. But hey, he's been my best friend since seventh grade. You learn to deal with it."

"You're a good friend," she said, "not just to him, but to me, too. I haven't really thanked you for that. So, thanks." She blushed and looked up at me.

I smiled down at her, knowing full well what she wanted. So, I leaned down, smoothing a tendril of golden hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

**I'm not proud of this chapter. I didn't like it much at all. I'm sorry, you guys deserve better.**

**I didn't originally intend for this chapter to be so freaking long. Blame Cry, not me. **_**He **_**writes this story and wouldn't shut up, lol. Thank you all for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! **

** BeautysHarlequin: Thanks for your feedback on Charity. Didn't exactly think about her cock-blocking until you brought it up, but now that you did, that's **_**exactly**_** what she is! Haha! :D**

** Chapter 5 should be up soon, though not sure why because I have a wrestling fic I wanna finish soon, too. I'm updating that next, hopefully. **

** But then again, who knows. I really love this story and sometimes I start writing it without thinking. **

** Anyway, thanks you guys!**

** -Kalina :)**


	6. That One Surprise

**Quick question! Do any of you have a Nintendo 64 (Famicon)? I do and if you don't, I would suggest trying to get one. The things are awesome. **

** By the way, I just want to say before you get into this chapter that I don't know what Cry's home life is like. This is an **_**AU**_** story,which means **_**alternate universe**_**, which means none of this is actually true. It's all made up from my head, dude. **

The hard part about having a girlfriend you don't love is that you're constantly thinking about someone else. When Charity smiled, I thought of how adorable Felix's was. When she mentioned Dead Space or Dragon Age, I thought of Pewdie's love for indie horror games. If she mentioned wanting a new jacket, I thought of how horrible Felix is at buying clothes. It was frustrating.

Not only that, but after a few weeks, she started to irk my nerves. Not that she was an annoying, nasal girl right from the nineties sitcoms, but it seemed like she was always _there_. No matter where I went, she was right there. It wasn't her fault, of course, but I was feeling downright torn. The real question here was Felix or Charity? Charity or Felix? Boy or girl? Girl or boy? Best friend or girlfriend? And would Felix always be a factor in our relationship?

Besides, I was feeling like a real bastard for ditching Felix at Toby's party after all that he'd gone through that night. I was a dick. A genuine, tried and true dick. Though Felix didn't act any differently on Monday, he didn't contact me _at_ all during the rest of the weekend. Just about every weekend, we play video games together, whether it be at his house, mine, or online. But he didn't call, text, or Skype me at all. I was tremendously frightened that he would be angry with me, but he wasn't. At least, I didn't think he was. He didn't say much of anything that whole day.

I think the fact that there was a possibility that Marzia had cheated on him was just a little too much for him to handle. He'd been totally and completely faithful to her and the fact that she hadn't done the same was difficult for him to cope with. What's more is that he'd really loved Marzia and every memory he had with her was now tainted.

Anyway, a whole day of not talking to Pewds was driving me crazy so after football practice I asked him if he wanted to come to my house for video games and dinner. I hoped that he would say yes, but there was a small part of me that figured that he was still pissed at me. To my utter surprise, he accepted the offer with a smile.

"Felix!" Nathan cried, seeing him trailing behind me into the house. Felix has always been one of Nathan's favorite people, just like he's one of mine. He thinks Pewds is just so cool, due to the fact that he's (Nathan's words, not mine) awesome at video games, has cool hair, and talks funny. All that aside, Felix has always been really nice to Nathan and probably loves the kid as much as Nathan loves him.

"Hey, Nathan!" Felix replied, as Nathan wrapped his arms around me.

"You wanna play Mario Party 3?" he asked excitedly.

Our Nintendo 64 is something I'm quite proud of. I had one as a kid, but my dad (before he ran off, of course) pawned it. It was a little devastating, but I really wanted Nathan to experience one. After searching and searching for months, I managed to find one at a dinky pawn shop that actually worked. I wonder sometimes if it's the same one my dad pawned so many years ago.

"Uh-uh, Nathan," my mom said, coming into the room, "I got an email from your teacher today telling me that you had quite a bit of homework. I'd suggest getting on that soon."

Nathan pouted, but ran past her up the stairs, probably to get his backpack. This year, we'd had a bit of a problem with getting Nathan to do his homework. It wasn't that he didn't understand the problems. Oh no, quite the contrary, actually. Nathan was a very smart kid, but he would much rather play video games than study. Can't say I blamed the kid.

"Hi Felix," she said, smiling.

Guess what? My mom loved Felix, as well.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, waving to her.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked him.

He nodded. "If...That's okay."

She grinned and shook her head. "You know you're always welcome here, right?"

"I know," he replied.

"What _is _for dinner?" I asked, butting into their conversation.

"Spaghetti," my mom replied, "spaghetti, salad, rolls, and maybe I can scrounge up some dessert," she finished with a twinkle in her eye. My mom really enjoyed having my and Nathan's friends over. An empty house scared her, I think.

Our past isn't exactly great and it isn't exactly something I like to discuss. It's just a classic deadbeat dad story.

"Red sauce?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course," she replied.

With that, she went back into the kitchen and I led Felix upstairs to my room, which was less than clean at the moment. Felix's room was _never_ clean, though, so it wasn't like it was a big deal.

We set up Portal 2 and decided to try our hand at solving the ridiculous puzzles as 'companions for life.'

"The cake's a lie, you know," I reminded him.

"Damn it, GlaDOS," he laughed, then he made a gagging noise.

"What, was it?" I asked.

"Bluey-splooey!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, I see," I replied, noticing the blue jelly, "it's the blue gel."

"Yeah," Pewds said, frowning and shooting a portal.

Sighing, I put my controller down, deciding it was time for me to apologize to him for Saturday. Though he didn't seem to be too upset about it, I didn't want it weighing on my mind anymore.

When I looked up, he was eyeing me, puzzled. "You all right, bro?"

I shrugged. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and paused the game. "Real talk?"

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, _real_ real talk."

He put his controller down and stretched out on the floor. "What's up?"

I paused, biting my lip and trying to decide the best way to bring it up. Finally, I decided that there was only one way and that was to just simply put it out there. "Are you really not upset with me for Saturday, Felix?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Upset? Why would I be upset?"

I sighed. "Because...I didn't drive you home-"

"It's fine, bro," he interjected, but he didn't smile.

I could tell that it really wasn't.

"No, it's not," I persisted. "Bros before hos, right? That's in the bro code."

He still didn't crack a smile. "Charity's not a ho. And I'm sure I did the same to you when I was with...you know."

I could see that Toby's revelation to Felix about his ex-girlfriend still stung. I felt horrible for him, but I wasn't sure how to make it better.

"I...No, Felix. You've always been there for me. Marzia or no Marzia, I should do the same. I swear I'll never do anything like that again - even _if_ my relationship suffers."

And I meant it, too. Not only had Felix and I been best friends for _years_, but I also loved him _way_ more than Charity. Therefore, it only made sense for me to do the very best I possibly could to support him.

"Your relationship?" he asked, a grim expression on his face, "so it's serious?"

I frowned. "Yeah...Why? Do you not like her, Pewds?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She just seems...Perfect. Like, there's nothing wrong with her, you know? I guess I'm just waiting for her to fuck up and hurt you somehow."

A small smile broke out on my face. This was exactly how I'd felt about Marzia! "Trust me, dude, she's _not_ perfect. No one is, of course. But thanks for looking out for my ass, friend."

Pewdie finally smiled. "You know I'm _always_ looking at your ass, Cry."

I couldn't help but laugh at another of his lame jokes. Even though he was so obviously joking, I still blushed a teensy-weensy bit.

"Thanks," I replied, shaking my head. "Shall we get back to GlaDOS?" I asked, picking up my controller.

He shook his head. "Wait a second, there's something I wanna tell you." His voice was serious.

"What is it?" I asked, at a loss as to what it was that he wanted to say.

He sighed. "It's weird and kinda shocking, but I hope you won't think of them any different."

"Who?" I demanded, "and why?"

His eyes fixated on me. "Anthony and Kalel broke up-"

"Yeah?" I nodded, "we all knew that."

"But only a few people know why," he finished.

Now I was _really_ confused. Something pretty bad must've happened if not many really knew what happened. "Why did they break up, Pewds?"

Eyeing me, he replied, "Anthony's gay."

My jaw dropped. Even with me having a crush on a boy and perhaps being a part of the LGBT (I wasn't sure yet what my orientation was) community, I was still so completely shocked when Felix told me about Anthony. "W-what?"

"Guess who his boyfriend is?" Felix asked, raising his eyebrows, as if I should automatically known.

And it hit me. It absolutely had to be-

"Ian."

He nodded. "Right."

I'd never really noticed it, but now that I was thinking about it, they _were_ incredibly close. They hugged and sat near each other and even shared small, secretive smiles that I just dismissed as inside jokes.

"Does Kalel know?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Yeah. She was hurt and was really, really pissed off at first, but I think she's finally accepted it. What do you think?"

What did I think? I was jealous. Jealous that Ian and Anthony were best friends and could be together and Felix and I _couldn't_. But I couldn't very well tell him that, now could I?

"It's fine with me," I said, finally. "It's not like I'm gonna treat them any different. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Some people aren't very open-minded around here."

I guess that's one of the reasons (of many) I'd chose to keep my love for Pewdie a secret. I didn't want to be constantly crucified as a 'faggot.' I didn't want to be shunned and I certainly didn't want this to happen to Pewds. I know that it's always said to just be yourself and people will like you, but that's just not true. No matter what you do, you're damned.

He smiled. "I had a feeling you'd accept it. You've always been one of the nicest people I know, Ryan."

I couldn't believe that Felix would say that, especially considering the way I'd treated him Saturday.

I smiled back and felt the urge to just kiss him and tell him how I felt. Surely if Ian and Anthony could do it, so could we. Besides, he didn't have a girlfriend anymore and wasn't interested in anyone. If anyone were to criticize us, we could rent a Volkswagen bus and travel to New York or Canada.

But then my mom called us for dinner and it didn't happen.

**Long time no see! Or is it? I don't know, dude. **

** I've been working on this chapter for quite a while and again, it's not the best. I'm just trying to figure out how everything's gonna go and I wanted to introduce my Ianthony (squeals like a little girl) and this was how it happened. I've gotten word that Charity's too perfect. Well, she's supposed to be - at the moment. Perhaps in a later chapter we'll see this innocent, beautiful, sweet girl fuck up like Pewdiepie wants. We shall see, yeah? **

** Thanks for reading, guys! **

** -Kalina :)**


End file.
